1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic tuning aids for use in tuning stringed musical instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to displays used on electronic tuning aids to provide a visual indication of necessary pitch adjustments to reach a desired musical note.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic tuning aids have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,250 describes a musical instrument tuning apparatus having a control panel with 12 black and white keys corresponding to the notes of the chromatic musical scale displayed thereon. In operation, a cathode ray tube compares the frequency of a string to a calibrated predetermined frequency. The cathode ray tube display is utilized to determine when the two frequencies are coincident. The black and white keys on the control panel are push buttons which correspond to the notes of the chromatic musical scale. A player sounds a note on the instrument and depresses the corresponding button of the apparatus. The pitch is then adjusted by watching the cathode ray tube display.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,052, the pitch of a stringed instrument is compared with a known standard, and an output error signal is generated. An audio amplifier responsive to the output error signal drives a motor and gear train to automatically tension the string pin of the instrument until the error signal amplitude is reduced to a predetermined level.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,266 describes a musical tuning instrument utilizing digital techniques in which a visual display indicates whether a musical tone is higher or lower than a particular musical note. The actual tones are compared in frequency with reference frequencies and the comparison is indicated by a pattern on a light emitting diode display. The display consists of 16 LEDs formed in a circle. If a note sounded into a microphone is exactly 440 Hz, a stationary pattern of half the LEDs lit and the other half unlit will appear. If the note is low, the pattern on the display will rotate in one direction and if the note is high it will rotate in the opposite direction. The rate of rotation indicates how far off the note is from the reference signal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,719, a display unit consisting of pairs of opposed light emitting diodes is arranged in a circle. When a note is in tune, one pair of lamps may be at or nearly at full brilliance, or two pairs may be partially lit. If there is a frequency deviation, the individual lamp pairs reach full brilliance in one of two sequences. If the note is sharp, then the lamps reach full brilliance in a clockwise sequence so the display appears to rotate clockwise. When a note is flat the sequence is reversed and the display appears to rotate counter clockwise. The rate at which the display appears to rotate indicates the magnitude of the deviation from the desired note.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,609 discloses a pitch analyzer in which pitch information is converted into appropriate display driving signals which are directed to a visual display in the form of a treble clef.
All of these patents involve attempts at solving a problem of providing a rapid and efficient means for assisting a musician to tune a stringed musical instrument. Tuning of a stringed instrument needs to be accurate and simple so that inordinate amounts of time are not required. In addition, it is desirable for a tuner display to be compact and visually attractive. Ability to see the display in various light conditions and to quickly recognize the magnitude of pitch deviations is desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an illuminated display for a chromatic tuner which is visually easy to interpret, and is compact.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a chromatic tuner display which can show a large number of increments of pitch variation with a relatively small number of light devices.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a chromatic tuner display which is color coded for rapid visual recognition, and which includes illuminated letters corresponding to the musical notes of a chromatic scale for easier use.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows, or may be learned by practice of the invention.